Card Games
by stacelala
Summary: Allen's cheating habits take over him while playing stripe poker against a finder named Rose. With all their clothes  on the line, who will win this game of skills and luck. Allen Walker xOC one shot
1. Chapter 1

"But I swear I wasn't cheating!" Rose exclaimed at the other finders.

"Like we're going to believe you," one of them said. "How is it that we're down to our boxers and you still have most of your clothes?"

"I'm lucky?" she answered. The other finders laughed and closed the door on her face. Rose grunted before sitting on the floor and setting up a game of solitaire for herself with her cards.

Her game didn't last long though because a voice behind her said, "Ummm, excuses me." Rose looked up and saw a gray haired boy clad in an exorcist coat.

She smiled and in a cheery voice said, "Allen." Allen stared at her confuse, wondering how this girl knew him and then remembered that she was the finder that accompanied him to a mission in Germany.

"Hi Rose, what are you doing in front of my door?" Rose turned around realizing she was indeed in front of his bedroom door, although, every door pretty much looks the same. She laughed nervously.

"Well, I was playing cards with some of the other guys and they kicked me out because they thought I was cheating."

"Well, that's too bad."

"Wanna play cards with me," Rose asked shuffling the cards in her hands. As much as he shouldn't have, he couldn't resist.

"Okay," Allen said opening the door to his room and gesturing for her to come in. As Rose dealt cards, Allen asked, "So what do we wager?" Rose just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was planning not to wager, but since you insist, whatever you have. It ended up being clothes with the other finders."

"Okay let's do it that way," he said smiling and putting his coat on the table as a bid. Rose just laughed, not knowing what was going to happen, and did the same.

It didn't take long for Rose to lose most of her clothes. Her coat, hoodie, scarf, boots, skirt, and tights were all gone and all Allen lost was his exorcist coat and that was because she got lucky. As she picked up her new hand, she smiled; she had four A's and tree 7's. "Okay Allen, take a look at this," she said showing her cards the same time Allen did. Her smile, however, turned into a pout when she saw he had a royal flush. She sighed and began lifting up her shirt as her new bid.

But before she could get it past her head, Allen spoke up and said, "Wait... Keep your shirt on." Rose looked at him confused. "Why? I lost the last round and need to win my clothes back."

'Yeah, " he said nervously, "but only because I cheated." And with that, he gave her the cards he used to cheat. Rose just stared at him with her arms across her chest. Feeling awkward, he asked, "Okay what else do you want?"

"A deal. Loser of this round has to strip down to their undergarments and run around the head quarters." Not having much of a choice, Allen agreed.

"Four of a kind," Rose said putting her cards on the table. Allen stared dumbfounded. All he had was crappy cards and there was no way he was going to run around in boxers in the Black Order headquarters.

"I fold," he said coming up with an idea.

"You can't do that. You lost."

"Technically, I didn't. Folding is a forfeit." Rose glared at him. "But I'll give you a consolation prize."

"Like what?"

"I'll let you take a blow at me. You can hit, punch, or whatever anywhere on my body and I'll even close my eyes so I won't see it coming." Rose sighed hoping to get her frustration out this way and agreed.

But instead of hitting him like he thought she would, she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He was shocked at this at first and didn't know how to respond, but after a bit, he kissed her back with just as much passion and put his arms around her waist. She smiled as he did that and bit his lip, attempting to take charge; instead, he grabbed her butt, making her gasp. Allen used that opportunity to slip his tongue in Rose's mouth.

The two were so into their action that they did not realize the door behind them opening. "Oh Allen," Chief Komiu said," have another mission for yo-" he stopped mid sentence as he saw the two teenagers making out. Allen and Rose pulled away from each other and blushed.

"I got to go," Rose said grabbing her clothes and putting on her long coat.

Before she ran out the door, Allen stopped her and said, "We should play cards again soon." Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll see you when you get back from your mission."

"Well, Allen you sly dog," Komui said, "You better not try anything like that with Lennalee."

"I won't I promise. Besides, Rose is something special." He said shuffling the cards she left in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose watched Allen, from the window in her room, as he left the black order's head quarters for his nest mission. As he disappeared into the distance, she prayed for his safe return. "Dear God," she whispered into the empty room, "please let Allen return to the Order safely. I care a lot about him and I know you do to; that's why you gifted him so he could be an exorcist. And I'm sorry for what happened on my last mission. Please forgive me. Amen." Tears began forming in her eyes as images of her last mission began flashing in her head.  
>"Rose, look out," she recalled Allen shouting as the roof above her caved in.<br>She vigorously wiped the tears away and went into her pocket to get her pack of cards. However, she discovered that her pockets were empty. "They must be in Allen's room," she thought as she left her room.  
>The halls of the Order were empty; everyone was either on a mission, in the cafeteria or in their rooms. Still, Rose was cautious about making sure no one saw her go into Allen's room. Once she closed the door behind her, she began searching for the deck of cards in the mess of food wrappers on the floor. After minuets of crawling her way through Allen's mess, Rose became oblivious to her surroundings and soon bumped her head against the table in front of her, causing the objects on it to fall.<br>"Ow," she muttered to herself, "why am I such a klutz?"As she massaged the forming bump on her head, she looked down at the floor, spotting a deck of cards held together with a rubber band and a note attached.  
>"Rose," it read, "Thanks for leaving your cards in my room. Now you won't feel so far when I'm away. Here are my cards in place of them. You should sharpen your skills for the next time I play you." Rose smirked at the note.<br>"How cocky of him," she thought as she set up a game of solitaire for herself. 'No matter what I do," she said to the empty room, "I always end up playing solitaire." She sighed. "No wonder I always feel lonely." As time passed and Rose was sucked into her game, the memory of her last mission flashed in her head again.

"So you say there's innocence in a town near the Rhine river?" Kanda's voice asked plainly.

"Well... that's what we believe is there," Rose mumbled as she looked down at the train's floor

"Ugh!" Kanda's voice boomed, "You should really speak up and look someone in the eye when your talking to someone, especially to an exorcist you low some finder."

"Excuse me," Rose exclaimed, "don't even try to use that bullshit on me. You might be older and taller and exorcist, but that does not mean you're better than me."

"Why I ought to-"

"Kanda that's enough!" Allen's voice interrupted, "Exorcists and finders are suppose to work together; don't try to act superior while we're on a mission."

"Whatever bean sprout," Kanda said not caring as he left the room.

Rose sighed as she took out her deck of cards and began setting up a game for herself. Silence settled in the room as Allen stood there saying nothing.

Feeling awkward, Allen broke the silence. "Sorry about Kanda. He get's like that sometimes. I think it's a superior complex."

"What," Rose said looking up from her game not really paying attention. Her auburn hair cascaded down to her shoulders and framed her face perfectly while her emerald green eyes captivated Allen. He stood there, admired by her beauty until she said, "What did you say?"  
>"Huh? Oh yeah, Kanda. Sorry about him."<br>"It's no big deal. Don't worry about it..."  
>"Allen."<br>"Hi Allen. Call me Rose."  
>"Is it because you're beautiful like one," Allen said in a semi flirtatious voice causing Rose's cheeks to flush pink.<br>'Are you always such a ladies' man?"  
>"No, that's usually Lavi's job." Rose laughed at this and became engaged in a long conversation with Allen. By the time they got off of the train, Rose finally felt like she found someone that could fill the emptiness that she had been feeling from living life alone.<p>

"That was the best day of my life," she stated plainly as she placed a red four over a black five. "Why did I have to go ruin it."

Rose ran toward Allen as she saw him in pain. The level two he and Kanda were fighting proved to be stronger than they anticipated; it left Kanda panting and Allen's thrown on the floor.

"Allen are you okay?" she asked as she tried to bandage his wounds.

"Rose you gotta get out of here; It's not safe for you," he said barley above a whisper.

"No! I won't leave you here."

"Rose, look out!" Allen exclaimed as the pillar behind her fell. Before she could react, Allen pushed her aside and held the pillar with his left arm.

"Allen!" Rose shouted in desperation.

"Leave," he said weakly.

"No. I can't. I won't"

"Well I guess that wasn't enough for you two," the level two said mockingly. "I guess you're going to have to die together."

"Not so fast," Kanda said attacking from behind.

Everything that happened next went by so fast. Allen tossed the pillar to aside, Kanda and Allen both attacked the akuma, killing it in the process, and they retrived the innocence.

"I can't believe I put Allen's life on the line like that," she said letting the cards slip from her hands. Tears began forming in her eyes and she hugged her knees as if to comfort herself. "I deserve to be alone," she screamed to the empty room.

"No you don't," a voice from behind said. Rose turned around to find Allen standing there.

"Allen," she said shocked, "I'm sorry. I never meant to put your life on the line when we were in Germany. If it weren't for Kanda, that akuma would have killed us both."

"You know that's not true. I would never let that akuma kill you. I-"

"You what, Allen?"

"I- I really care about you; I'd never let someone I care about die like that," he said as he moved closer to her.

"Allen," she said confused. Before she knew it, Allen had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that you deserve to be lonely," he said as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"O-okay," she responded nuzzling into his chest. The two made their way to Allen's bed and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

The game of solitaire that Rose left on floor was abandon not only for that night, but forever. She no longer had to play the game to fulfill her loneliness; she had Allen.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight from outside hit her face signaling to her that it was morning. As she tried to get out of bed, an arm wrapped around her waist restraining her from doing so.

"Allen," she said poking the source of her restraint, "wake up."

"Five more minutes," he muttered.

That's what he got for staying up late playing cards with her. Hours of poker, black jack, crazy eights, and gold fish along with their never ending conversations and occasional makeout seccions always made time fly and before he knew it, he was fast asleep on her bed. Rose giggled as she swiftly made her escape out of the white haired boy's arms. It became so routine for her that she knew every trick to escape his grasp. As she wiped her, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Are we going to have to do this everymorning?" he asked playfully.

"Come on," she replied slyly, "it's only been 87 times."

Yes. They've been together for almost three months.

As he kissed her neck gingerly, Rose closed her eyes recalling the blissful three months they spent together.

"So you got the rules?"

"Yep."

"Alright, let's play. Remember, loser has to do the winner's dare"

"You guys are so immature," Kanda mumbled.

As the train made its way to Vaduz, Allen and Rose strategized each move that they made knowing that the wrong one could result in ultimate defeat.

"You got the Old Maid," Allen said smirking. "Sorry Rose, but you lose."

Rose hit her head against the table in irritation. "Okay so what is it that I have to do? Do I have to annoy Kanda again as my dare?"

"Nope," he said taking the queen of hearts from her hand and poking a hole through it. "You have to wear this card as a necklace; carrying out your lose for the entire day."

"That's strangely cruel," she remarked placing the card around her neck. "Up for another round?"

But before Allen could answer, the train conductor announced the train's final stop; indicating to them they had to carry out their mission.

"So what is it exactly that were looking for?" Rose asked confused.

"Don't you ever pay attention?" Kanda asked in his usual annoyed voice. "We're supposed to look for a fountain that has been rumored to alter the age of people who make contact with its water. Why did Komui even send you here with us."

"Because I'm from Vaduz and know this place like the back of my hand," Rose stated knowingly. "Follow me," she said before running off somewhere.

It wasn't long before they came across an old stone fountain. There was nothing peculiar about it at all; the water from the top cascaded down from the top pool and there was a figurine on the very top.

"This can't be it," Allen said disappointed, "it looks like any ordinary founta-" but is words were cut short when a bird flew past the falling waters of the fountain and came out as an egg, falling to the ground below it.

"There," Kanda said pointing to the figurine on top of the fountain that was now glowing.

"That must be the innocence," Rose said rushing to it.

"So glad you found the innocence for us," a voice from behind said evilly.

The three turned around only to find two level two acumma standing behind them with their eyes fixed on the grand prize: the innocence. The two exorcists instinctively reached for their anti-acumma weapons and were ready to fight. The two acumma made their way to the innocence, but before they could grab it, the two exorcists attacked, slashing water on the two akumma.

Kanda slashed, sliced, and snipped every bit of the acumma he could but every time he did, a new piece would go back in its place. The same went for Allen; he would shoot and shoot at the acumma but it seemed to have no effect on it.

"How could this be? We keep hitting them but they seem to be rejuvenating," Allen said continuously shooting at the akumma in front of him.

"Ha, ha you fools," one of the akumma snickered, "the power of the innocence not only effects people but akumma too."

Then it them, when the water from the fountain touched the akumma, it allowed them to reverse all aging; including being immune to all wounds.

"Rose!" Kanda exclaimed as he continuously attacked the akumma.

"I'm on it," she said making her way to the fountain, dodging the attacks her fellow comrades were inflicting on the akumma.

Just as she was about to touch the water in the fountain, someone yelled, "Rose don't touch the water!" Rose turned around to see it was Allen warning her. "You don't know how it will affect you," he said once again shooting at the akuma.

"Don't worry Allen, I'll be," but before she could finish her sentence, the akuma Kanda was fighting made a quick escape and pushed Rose, sending her into the fountain's water.

"Now that she's out of the way. Let's finish this"

"Rose!" Allen cried out trying to make his way to where Rose was just standing.

"Watch it, bean sprout," Kanda said cutting off the arm of the akumma that was about to attack Allen. To his amazement, and the akumma's amazement, another limb did not grow back in its place."

"What?" the akumma cried out confused. "That can't possibly be."

"Oh yes it can," a voice behind them said.

On the top of the stone fountain stood Rose with the innocence at hand.

"NO!" both akumma exclaimed. Not being able to regenerate themselves, Kanda and Allen were easily able to defeat the two.

"Bring salvation to this tormented akumma's soul," Allen said after delivering the final blow.

As the smoke from the battle cleared, he heard sounds of sobbing not too far from the fountain. It was there that he was Rose on her knees looking at her reflection in the water. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but when he saw her reflection in the water, he gasped. Her once auburn brown hair was silver and her soft skin was withered and wrinkled.

"Rose," he said in disbelief, "is this what the fountain water did to you?"

"Yeah Allen," she said as a tear slid down her face, "I've become the old maid and I can't-"

"Yes you can Rose!"

"I can't be with you anymore because the same thing that happened to Vitorri is going to happen to me."

Allen gasped as he recalled his mission in Rome not to long ago. An ancient fighter came to life and once the innocence was gone, he aged rapidly and died.

"You don't know that, maybe now that we have the innocence-"

"Look at the egg in the water. It didn't turn back into a bird so I doubt I'll turn back into a young adult," she said crying. "I'm sorry Allen. Just leave me here."

"But-"

"Come on Allen. Let's go," Kanda said putting his sword away and leaving the scene.

"Good bye, Allen," Rose whispered to Allen's ear after giving him one last kiss and slipping something into his pocket. After that she walked the other way disappearing into the night.

"Still thinking about Rose?" Leenalee asked gently touching Allen's shoulder.

"Yeah," he replied sighing.

"Here's your laundry, Allen," Jerry said while handing him a pile of clothes.

"Thanks."

"No problem, but next time remember to empty your pockets," said handing Allen a card and leaving the room.

Allen stared at the card confused. It was the card he had made into a necklace for Rose but it was written on.

_Dear Allen, I'm sorry it had end this way. I love you so much, but I don't want you to sulk over me. Go save the world from Akumma and the Earl and know that when your battle is done that I'll be waiting up here for you to give me back my card to we can play. –Love, Rose_

Allen smiled at the card as a tear escaped his eye. "Rose," he whispered, "let your soul rest easy as you play your card games."


End file.
